


Kiss It Away

by therealtortilla



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealtortilla/pseuds/therealtortilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange moment of chemistry boils over the night of the Wahlberg/McCarthy wedding, leaving Jordan and Joey both wondering where their real feelings lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Away

Donnie and Jenny's wedding had been beautiful so far.

Or, at least, Jordan figured it had been. Most of his recollection of that night had been drowned by something else. Some _one_ , rather.

After eating a delicious four-course dinner and cake, the men from the New Kids as well as the other guests tore up the dance floor in their best-dressed. Jordan wasn't sure how long that lasted; anywhere from one song to one hour? At some point in the middle of it, though, someone caught his eye, as well as his arm:

 

Joseph Mulrey McIntyre.

 

The man's grip was insistent and almost had Jordan worried, jerking him into reality. When their eyes met, Jordan suddenly felt that he'd never quite looked into those icy blue depths, never really saw Joey for real, at least not in years. Jordan felt the world spin around him for a split second; the faces around him went hazy, the DJ's lighting streaked in uneven, colorful patterns around the room, and the music faded to the background. All that was in his sight and senses was Joey.

At this point he shook himself out of it, terrified for a moment for his health – was he having a heart attack? He glanced back at his table for his wife after it faded and saw her nowhere. And then he returned his eyes to Joey, an odd feeling of reassurance washing over him.

The younger man was looking at him in question.

“Did you say something?” Jordan asked, surprised at how hard it was to get a sound out of his throat.

“I asked if you were okay?” Joey said, just audible over the thumping music.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Think I got dizzy there for a second,” Jordan explained.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Joey said, or rather commanded, and led Jordan off the floor.

Instead of dropping him off at his table like Jordan had expected, Joey instead led him out of the hall and into the foyer.

For a moment, Jordan thought Joey was pulling for them to leave the party and was about to protest, but the younger one made a swift left into the men's restroom.

“Joe,” Jordan started, but stopped after that because he didn't know what he was trying to say.

Joey gently pushed him into the first toilet stall he saw and locked them in together.

The younger man took a deep breath, then steadied his eyes with Jordan's.

“You sure you're okay?” he asked, seeming a little distracted.

“Uh, yeah. Though now I'm a bit confused as to why we're in a bathroom stall together.” As Jordan said that, Joey loosened his tie with a hint of irritability.

“Great, yeah, okay,” Joey said, eyes fluttering up and down Jordan's body. “You, uh, you look good tonight.”

“Yeah,” Jordan replied, frowning as he tried to get used to their entrapped closeness. He'd been in tight spaces with Joey many a time but this was different. It felt unusually intimate. “You, too.”

“Jordan, come here, so I can look at you.”

“Okay.” There was nowhere to move, so Jordan tilted his head slightly forward, hoping that would help.

Joey placed his arms around Jordan, as if Jordan needed steadying.

“Close your eyes for me,” Joey said. Jordan obeyed. Joey's hands moved from his arms to his head, holding him still. “Don't move, baby....”

Jordan stiffened at the displaced term of endearment but didn't otherwise move. He could feel Joey's breath gently blanketing his face. Warm and minty mixed with a hint of chocolate cake consumed prior.

Joey's lips gently brushed across his. At the tickling feeling, Jordan automatically wet his lips. Joey pressed a full kiss on him just as Jordan's tongue slipped back into his mouth.

Jordan's heart pumped a little faster. His body surged with pleasure. Some of the pleasure located itself down south to stay.

Jordan wasn't going to ask any questions, even though several burned in his mind. If he did, he was afraid it would scare Joey away. And for some reason, he didn't want Joey to stop whatever he was trying to do. Because Jordan was unmistakably into this.

However, Joey stopped, without deepening the kiss the way Jordan had found himself longing for.

“Sorry,” he said, backing away slightly and looking concerned, but his facial expression was just so ridiculously cute that Jordan quickly pulled him back in.

“No, no, baby, it's fine.” There it was again, the word “baby.” It had rolled off Jordan's tongue just as easy as it had rolled off Joey's not a minute earlier. No time to ponder, though; Jordan had Joey's mouth on his once again.

Oh, yes. If heaven were Joey McIntyre's lips, Jordan was more than ready to repent.

Jordan placed one hand on Joey's cheek and the other on his waist. He caressed the smooth skin of the younger man's face with his thumb, swiping over the rough texture of Joey's stubble. He imagined, for a moment, that texture somewhere else on his body, somewhere lower, and nearly whimpered out loud.

Joey opened his lips as an invitation and Jordan darted his tongue in. Hot, wet, and perfect. Joey's tongue folded over his, and twisted under. Then swiped. Then dipped into Jordan's mouth. Jordan couldn't help but associate how that tongue would feel on his dick, and he moaned again, a little louder. Joey made a small murmur in response, and his grip on Jordan tightened, pulling him closer. One hand moved up to the back of his head, fingers taking hold within his hair, and Jordan couldn't get away if he wanted to.

The other hand slid down to his ass. It didn't grab until Jordan moaned yet again. Mm, perfect. It moved back up, settled on the waistband of his pants. Jordan wished Joey would take them off, but he couldn't outright ask because he wasn't sure of Joey's motivations. Why was this happening? It was so out of the blue that Jordan couldn't come up with a single answer. But his need for this to keep going clouded his thoughts and he didn't care that he didn't know why. Joey McIntyre was kissing him, and it was awesome.

His thoughts briefly flashed to Evelyn, realizing he was doing something very unfaithful right now, but Joey's arm around him tightened a little more, bringing him back.

Then, he noticed it. A sizable bulge was pressing out of Joey's dress pants, into Jordan's thigh – right next to his own bulge. Just to clarify that it wasn't a cellphone or car keys or something, Jordan thrust his hips a little closer.

Joey gasped quietly, proving that the lump was exactly what Jordan thought it was.

Jordan wanted to suggest going somewhere a little more private but, once again, he was afraid to pause what was happening in fear one of them would realize the wrongness of what was happening. He hoped, instead, that Joey would recommend leaving somewhere together.

To hint at it, Jordan slipped a finger between Joey's hip and waistband. Joey's grip on Jordan only intensified.

Two crass words emitted themselves from Joey's lips, startling Jordan and making him burn with need from head to toe.

“What?” he asked for clarification.

“Fuck me,” Joey repeated, moving his lips to Jordan's neck and placing a stream of varied kisses and bites from his ear to his collarbone. Joey's hot breath against Jordan's skin drove the older one wild enough to hit the wall of the toilet stall with a smack.

“Yes,” Jordan hissed, scraping his nails down Joey's suit jacket, desperate for something to hold onto. For a while, neither man did anything other than grind against the others' hips. Eventually, Jordan managed to rake off Joey's jacket and lower his pants to the point where they fell down the rest of the way. Wasting no time, Jordan cupped Joey's dick through his pants hard, rubbing it and watching Joey's face.

The handsome man's blue eyes closed and his jaw dropped into an expression of pure pleasure. Jordan seized the moment and kissed him again, sliding his tongue deep into Joey's mouth, matching his tongue's strokes with those of his hand. Joey was now desperate to hold onto something and grabbed Jordan's shoulder with one hand, the other finding placement on the stall.

And, fuck, Jordan could feel the other man's dick grow beneath his fingers until it was throbbing. Shit, he wasn't sure anything had ever turned him on this much. And where had all this come from? All this pent up sexual need for this man who had been his friend since childhood. Had he hidden it away all those years, only for it to emerge, and only for Joseph to feel it just as strongly?

Without a single thought in his head other than, “I need this,” Jordan fell to his knees, hands fumbling with the fly of Joey's boxer briefs, trying to pull out that hard cock, his lips hungrily grazing the front of Joe's underwear.

And then he got it out and could finally see it, and he'd seen it before by accident a few times, but hard like this? The thing was damn majestic, and damn attractive. It was perfect looking. Just like the rest of Joey's body.

Had Jordan always thought that? That his younger counterpart's body was perfect? Well, shit, it definitely was. And the thought of that perfect body writhing beneath him as he fucked it nearly made him cum in his pants, but just as he was about to touch his lips to the tip of that beautiful dick, he heard the door to the men's restroom open. Joey's hand threaded itself into Jordan's hair in a death grip, holding him still.

While they waited in nervous silence, feeling like a couple of teenagers breaking curfew, Jordan's thoughts wandered back to his wife and he started to quickly regret this. God, he was an idiot. Whatever this was, he couldn't follow through. It was against everything his marriage stood for, and, shit, he was losing his boner already.

As soon as the man who'd entered the restroom did his business and left again, Jordan stood up, not meeting Joey's eyes. Because he knew they'd pull him back in, like they'd done earlier.

“Sorry, I don't know what came over me,” was all he could say, before he pushed past Joey and out of the stall.

He walked out swiftly, the regret hitting him even harder. But this time he wasn't sure if it was regret that he'd betrayed his marriage, or it was regret that he didn't finish what Joe and he had started in there.

He nearly ran into his wife as he exited, and she said something about wondering where he'd been. He said he had a bit of a stomach ache, that maybe his steak had been too rare, and she suggested they head back to the hotel early. He happily accepted, feeling like a trapped animal suddenly and needing to get out of the wedding venue.

After they said goodbye to Donnie and Jenny, again congratulating them, Jordan and Evelyn exited the ballroom. Joey was just now coming out of the restroom, and Jordan accidentally caught his eye. Joey looked hurt and embarrassed, and all Jordan wanted to do was kiss it away.


End file.
